Towns
| genre = Simulation | members = }}Towns is a town building simulation strategy game. The game has both strategic and RPG features, allowing players to craft weapons, gather materials and build a settlement to survive in a hostile environment. The game was released as a beta build in November 2012 and is available for purchase on the official site, as well as on Desura, GamersGate and Steam. In Yogiverse Sips played this game in March and June 2012, with large success. Season 1 Plot Summary Sips' first grand town was Sipsville, Tennessee. Sipsville ended up as a glorious town/village, however, it wasn't easy to get it to said state. The citizens of Sipsville had to endure four famines, a great siege and numerous ghosts. All of the original townsfolk died before the end of season one, except Demetrius, the last sheriff. To prevent another siege, Sips ordered the building of a moat and a wall, surrounding the town. Sips then left town to go north, he told the townsfolk that he was just going to expand the Sips empire, but he was really travelling north to combat something very sinister. Citizens :For a full description of citizens, see Towns/Citizens. *Tybalt de Mesniel *Simon Roger *Fendrel de Ireby *Matilda Mercier *Matilda le Gaucher *Demetrius l'Estrourmi *Sadon d'Helion *Bryce De Herle *Arabella Hugonin - Deceased *Josselyn de Munchesney *Muriel Saint-Clair *Eleanor de Cahaines *Gloriana de Calmesnil *William de Malhortye *Anne Baliol= *Juliana de Roncherolles - Deceased *Frederick Chauncy *Malkyn Middleton *Bryce de Herle - Deceased *Jasmine Vatteville *Anastas du Theil *Robin Maignart - Deceased Other Characters Fernando the Bull Fernando the Bull first appeared in the very last episode of season one, where Sips explained that he, Socrates and Copernicus were going to travel north on Fernando, leaving the leaders of Sipsville to continue building the settlement. Fernando never actually made it to the site of Fort Fantastic, he injured his leg just before they made it to the northern snowy-lands so Sips left him in a field for him to recover and return to Sipsville. Copernicus Copernicus is a loving, caring and funny bird who flew around by the entrance to the Iron Mine. He would tell jokes to anyone who went up to the mine and they would always leave smiling. For instance, William once went up to the mine with a sad look on his face, but on the way back he had a big grin on his face and he was chuckling to himself. Sips took Copernicus with him (along with Socrates) when he rode Fernando the Bull to the northern lands in search of a new place to start a town, leaving Demetrius, the Matildas and Simon in charge. In Season Two, Sips couldn't tell which bird was Copernicus to begin with, so he surveyed each bird to see if they were making people laugh, sure enough, he discovered a bird "gently pooping" on Terrowin, causing him to laugh, so Sips instantly knew that it was Copernicus. Socrates Socrates is a chicken. He first acted as Geordi's guide-chicken before Fendrel took over as his minder. Sips took Socrates with him when he travelled to the northern lands, along with Fernando the Bull and Copernicus. Episode Guide Category:Towns Category:Games Category:Sips